Acrocanthosaurus
|-|Acrocanthosaurus= Acrocanthosaurus is a slim, red and white like theropod with a hump-like sail on the back. It has yellow eyes. Information [[Acrocanthosaurus|'Acrocanthosaurus']]' '(acro-can-tho-soar-uhs) (high-spined lizard) is a medium to large theropod in a group of dinosaurs called Carcharodontosauridaes, the Acrocanthosaurus lived in North America during the early Cretaceous period. Acrocanthosaurus was a semi apex predator, it had a weak jaw.It had a relatively slender and muscular body with long strong legs and strong arms.The Acrocanthosaurus has a tall sail on its back.Some restorations show it with a carcharodontosaurids like jaw. Acrocanthosaurus was 40 feet long and 16 feet tall weighing 13,000-14,000 lbs, dwarfed by the Carcharodontosaurus and the Giganotosaurus, and comparable in size to Tyrannosaurus Strategy and Gameplay It's not a large carnivore made for taking strong herbivores head-on, in fact, it's the weakest of all the large carnivores. But Acros grow very fast, and move faster than every other large carnivore, including Gigas. It also does great bleed damage, making it excel at hit-and-run tactics. Acrocanthosaurus is the scavenger of the large carnivores, growing fast and running just as fast. It can stride along all the map, taking snacks and corpses it finds into the stomach. Despite primarily being a scavenger, Acrocanthosaurus can hunt other players 2 ways. It can run down small and baby players, killing them with attacking bleed, and ambush herbivores that recently became adults, ravaging them until they are red, then leave them to bleed to death. Roar The acro roar is a vicious snarl that turns into a dropping, raspy, vocal roar. Advanced Stats Board✓© Max hunger:120 Time before elder:28 minutes Speed:18 Sprinting Speed:22 DPS:40 Bleed damage:1 Attack rate:1,5 DNA per day after 24 days:10 DNA achieved until elder: 128 Counter with: Giganotosaurus |-|Classic Acrocanthosaurus V2= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = 500 DNA |healtht = Starting: Elder: |healthl = 200 1200 |damaget = Starting: Elder: |damagel = 20 120 |defense = 10 |speedt = Baby: Elder: |speedl = Base: 18 Sprint: ? Base: ? Sprint: ? |oxygen = 10 |growth = 0.4 |desc = The Acrocanthosaurus lived during the Creataceous period. |height = 18 FT |length = 35 FT |weight = 5,000 LBS}} Acrocanthosaurus is a slim, brown, theropod with a sail on the back with small black dents on its sail. It has orange eyes. Information [[Acrocanthosaurus|'Acrocanthosaurus']]' '(acro-can-tho-soar-uhs) (high-spined lizard) is a medium to large theropod in a group of dinosaurs called Carcharodontosauridaes, the Acrocanthosaurus lived in North America during the early Cretaceous period. Acrocanthosaurus was a semi apex predator, it had a weak jaw.It had a relatively slender and muscular body with long strong legs and strong arms.The Acrocanthosaurus has a tall sail on its back.Some restorations show it with a carcharodontosaurids like jaw. Acrocanthosaurus was 40 feet long and 16 feet tall weighing 13,000-14,000 lbs, dwarfed by the Carcharodontosaurus, Giganotosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus Strategy and Gameplay It's not a large carnivore made for taking strong herbivores head-on, in fact, it's the weakest of all the large carnivores. But Acros grow very fast, and move faster than every other large carnivore, including Gigas. It also does great bleed damage, making it excel at hit-and-run tactics. Acrocanthosaurus is the scavenger of the large carnivores, growing fast and running just as fast. It can stride along all the map, taking snacks and corpses it finds into the stomach. Despite primarily being a scavenger, Acrocanthosaurus can hunt other players 2 ways. It can run down small and baby players, killing them with attacking bleed, and ambush herbivores that recently became adults, ravaging them until they are red, then leave them to bleed to death. Remember! You only have 1,200 health while elder, so do not even think about taking on packs. Creator Model made by: Mr_Fantasia Roar The acro roar is a vicious snarl that turns into a dropping, raspy, vocal roar. Advanced Stats Board✓© Max hunger:120 Time before elder:28 minutes Speed:18 Sprinting Speed:22 DPS:40 Bleed damage:1 Attack rate:1,5 DNA per day after 24 days:10 DNA achieved until elder: 128 Counter with: Irritator |-|Classic Acrocanthosaurus= 262x262px |available = Yes |cost = Classic Skins Gamepass |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial |healtht = Starting: Elder: |healthl = 120 1200 |damaget = Starting: Elder: |damagel = 20 120 |oxygen = 10}} Information The old Acrocanthosaurus '''model and is very blocky. Design It is orange in color. It has white teeth and claws. It has a red sail on its back with two smaller red crests on its brow. It also has a red mouth with black eyes and red pupils. Information Because of its blocky and old model, it cannot move properly. Creator Model made by: isthislego090 |-|Galactic Acrocanthosaurus= 262x262px |available = Yes |cost = 1,024 DNA |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial |healtht = Starting: Elder: |healthl = 120 1200 |damaget = Starting: Elder: |damagel = 20 120 |oxygen = 10}} Information The '''Galactic Acrocanthosaurus is a skin added on the Black Friday Event 2017. This skin has less stiff walking, running, and biting animations as well as having roar animations. Design It has a hair-like pattern, a black sail, several small-like wings, and at the beginning of its tail, are several neon yellow pixels. It has a neon red underside, with some neon red "pixels" in the middle of its body. The part where the neck covers the torso also has pixels. It has a glowing blue mouth along pale blue glowing teeth, with a dark blue pattern along its jaw. It also has a white tongue along with dark red feet. Its base color is black with a brown underbelly along with some crests along its head. Its eyes are four small balls that include the colors orange, blue, and white. It also has small of what looks like yellow ankle padding spikes on its knees. Trivia *It is one of the only Galactic skins to lack any sort of stars or constellations. *Model made by: servez_2build and supernob123. Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Galactic Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with removed Classic skins